MASH
by MsAdler583
Summary: Claire and Kate get bored while sitting on the beach.
1. Kate's Turn

A/N: Don't own LOST. :)

"Okay," Claire started, "First you have to pick husband."

"Come on," Kate laughed as she pushed a curl behind her ear.

"And it has to be people on the island," she insisted.

"Claire,"

"Do you have something better to do? Besides, you promised you'd keep me company now that Jack put me on bed rest. I am pregnant after all."

Kate leaned back in her plane seat and looked at the very pregnant Claire, notebook wedged between her chest and belly.

"Okay," she began as she scanned the beach for contenders. "Um, Jin."

"He's already married, you can't do that. You know you're going to put Sawyer and let's put Charlie."

Kate fought the urge to roll her eyes like she was in the eighth grade.

"We need two more, um, Jack…"she said as she began writing.

"And Locke," Kate insisted.

Claire burst into laughter, "Okay, good one. Do you want to add Boone?"

"No," Kate shook her head.

"Alright, now, location. Where do you want to live?"

"The Island," she said as they both laughed, "Um, LA, Sydney and, I don't know, Ames."

"Ames?"

"Iowa, it's where I'm from," she said quietly.

"Oh," Claire wrote it quickly. "Okay, so next? Let's see, pets."

Kate laughed, "I don't really want any pets. Just write Vincent for all four of those."

Claire laughed as she wrote, "Ok, children. Three!"

Kate groaned, "One, two, three, oh, zero."

"You're gonna have three kids with John Locke," she giggled.

"Anything else?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Nope," Claire answered, "Alright, now tell me when to stop."

She began tallying on her paper out of the eyesight of Kate.

"Stop."

Claire counted the tallies and came up with 8. She lowered the notebook so Kate could see her careful calculations. Claire tapped the paper eight times and crossed off John Locke.

"Ohhhh," Kate cried, "Man."

Claire laughed as she continued and crossed out a Vincent. She kept going.

"Oops, you're not going to live in a house," she said.

"That's alright," Kate laughed, "Right now I'm in a hut."

"No apartment either."

She kept counting until she came to Ames, "No Iowa for you."

"Thank god," Kate whispered.

The next thing she crossed out was shed, "It's a mansion for you!"

Kate smiled as the pencil kept moving to the Vincent section, "And you're going to own Vincent as a pet."

"No surprise," Kate said.

Both of them burst into laughter as she crossed out the Island. As Claire kept counting and came to the husband section Kate had to check herself from holding her breath. It's just a stupid game, she thought. The pencil landed on Charlie, in between Jack and Sawyer.

"Well, you're not going to marry Charlie," she said as she kept counting.

Kate wondered if she was imagining things with her tone in that statement…The next count came up and she watched as Sawyers name was crossed off.

"Looks like you're the new Mrs. Shepherd," Claire teased.

"Come on," Kate said.

"Annnd, you're living in LA."

I could do that, Kate thought.

She watched as the kid count was being tallied. First to go was zero. Then two. And finally three.

"With one little kid. A Jack Jr. maybe?" Claire said in a sing song voice. "Well there you have it, your future mapped out for you."

Kate laughed with Claire as she pulled her hair tighter in her pony tail.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked as he walked up and knelt down by Claire.

Both of the girls burst into a fresh round of laughter, "Oh, nothing." Claire managed to reply.

"Okay," he said with a knowing eyebrow raise, "I was just stopping to see how you were, Claire. Any dizziness? Pain? Are you drinking enough water?"

"No, I'm doing great," she said with a smile.

"And I see you've got a good nurse watching over you," he said as he pulled his back pack on his shoulders.

"I sure do," Claire said with a bigger smile, "She's the best."

"Alright," Jack said, knowing he wasn't in on the joke, "Come find me if anything changes. And don't forget the water."

"We will," Claire replied.

As Jack walked away, Kate tried to grab the paper away from her, "Alright, enough of this," she said with a grin.

"No way. You can keep this one that way when we're all off the island and you two are happily together you can thank me."

Kate laughed, "I think it's your turn now,"

Kate took the paper away from her and began to write.


	2. Claire's Turn

"First you need a husband," she began writing on the paper, "Who do you want?"

Claire smiled, "Hm, I'm gonna steal your husband, put Jack."

Kate laughed as she wrote Jack on the paper.

"And Sawyer, he's hot. And Charlie, annnnnd," she thought, "Boone, he's really cute too."

Kate wrote all the names with a smile, "Okay, now you need a location. The island has to be on there."

"Of course," Claire said sarcastically, "Also put Sydney and LA, why not?"

"You need one more."

"Where is Charlie from in England?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders, "Let's just put England."

Claire agreed.

"Now, kids."

"I've always wanted two or three kids," Claire said.

"You have to put at least one," Kate joked.

"And finish with four. I guess none isn't really an option."

They both laughed as they moved onto pets.

"Dog, cat, um, parrot and fish," she said decisively with a giggle.

"Parrot?" Kate asked before writing.

"Sure, I can catch one here and take it home with us."

She laughed and moved on, "Alright and you can pick your wedding color."

"Ooh, I like that one. Um, blue, black, pink or green."

"Black?"

"Yeah, I always thought it would be pretty to have the girls in little black dresses. I think it would look pretty."

"If that's what you want," Kate insisted before tilting the notebook away from Claire's face.

"Tell me when to stop." She began tallying on the paper.

After a few seconds Claire cried, "Okay, stop."

Counting them up, Kate looked up with a smile, "You've got ten. Ready?"

"Yes," she said as she shifted up in her seat.

Kate began counting through the choices, "Aw, you're not living in Sydney!"

"That's okay,"

"And you won't have a fish."

Claire laughed.

"Ooh, no Sawyer."

"That's also okay. I don't think he likes me very much."

"That's not true, Sawyer loves everyone," Kate joked as she kept going.

"No dog."

"Aw, I love dogs," Claire sighed.

"Uh, oh, no house."

"We should have changed shack to 'living area made from spare airplane parts and bamboo."

Kate laughed as she kept marking on the paper, "Not having four kids."

"There goes Jack," she added.

"Still yours," Claire mumbled.

"I'm ignoring that and moving on which means you're not going to have a parrot. Cat it is!"

"That's good."

"The good news is you're getting off the island. I say so."

"That is good news," she leaned closer to Kate.

"But not into a mansion and your wedding will not be blue."

"Too bad."

"Two kids is gone."

"Hm," Claire took a drink from her water bottle.

"And so is L.A. Which means you will be living in England…"

Claire raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"With one kid!"

Claire rubbed her stomach and hopped this one would be it for a long while.

"No green."

Kate tallied up the paper and looked up at Claire, "And Boone's gone, which means you'll be with Charlie!"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Keep going."

"And you'll have a black wedding and live in an apartment."

"Who would have ever thought?"

Kate laughed and handed the notepad back to Claire, "Do you want me to get you some more water or something to eat?"

"Oh, water please. Thank you."

Kate stood up and took the bottle of water just as Sawyer walked up.

"Howdy mamacita. Going to the watering hole?" he asked Kate with a point to the water bottle.

"Yes," Kate said with a smile.

"Just my direction."

They walked off together and Claire wondered if she would be coming back in a few hours or not. She set her head back and tried to close her eyes to get some rest. Suddenly she had the strange feeling someone was watching her. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw Charlie staring.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry, I was trying to see if you were awake or not."

"My eyes were closed…"

"Yeah, but I thought maybe you weren't really asleep. Sorry."

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, no, actually, I, uh, someone had this blanket from the plane, it's not really comfortable, but I thought maybe if you were getting cold at night or something you might want it. Or you could stick it under your little bag-pillow. Just thought it could help."

"Thanks Charlie," she said with a smile. "Do you like cats?"


End file.
